


tether

by girlsarewolves



Series: tumblr askbox fills [5]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: When they land, she silently seeks him out, standing by his side as the authorities and medical personal arrive. At some point amidst the sirens and flashing lights, their fingers reach out, intertwining, clinging as the shock of it really sinks in.





	tether

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernstarwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernstarwolf/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [связующая нить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860679) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



> For the prompt: "Seeking solace"

* * *

It's quiet in the helicopter as it takes them back to Hong Kong. Exhaustion and grief burn through Lara, leaving her body wrecked and sore; so wrapped up in those final moments with her father, the pain of finding him only to lose him again, distracts from the physical injuries that desperately need proper medical care.

 

Her eyes glance around at the other survivors, catching Lu Ren's gaze for a moment. Something passes between them; unspoken, understood. 

 

They both received answers on the island, and not necessarily the answers they wanted. At least she had a chance to say goodbye to her father; Lu only got the solace of finally knowing for sure as well as the how. Both their fathers died to protect others, but at least she got to wave hers off. It's a bittersweet comfort, but it's something.

 

When they land, she silently seeks him out, standing by his side as the authorities and medical personal arrive. At some point amidst the sirens and flashing lights, their fingers reach out, intertwining, clinging as the shock of it really sinks in. 

 

A small thrill runs through Lara though. Through the violence and loss, something in her has come alive. She won't stay in Hong Kong much longer; not when she's finally found her calling.

 

Lu Ren glances over at her, and she turns her head to face him. "So. Some adventure."

 

Lara lets out a weary laugh, half-smirking. "I don't know, I had a little fun back there."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Tomb Raider fic but recently rewatched this and got lots of Lu Ren and Lara feels - so when I got this prompt I knew I had to give it a try. Hope you like it, Marie! :)


End file.
